To Find A Way
by violate11stydia
Summary: He let her live. But she became a prize. She thought her son died. Her son thought she died. But, Lily Potter lived. She was also hijacked. All is not well when Harry finds out his mother is alive, but not well.


Lily's eyes flew open at the touch of her hair. She was shaking, the ground was cold and the hands that her touching her were even colder. She tried to remember where she was, but the pounding in her head made it difficult. "What...?" Was the question that managed to escape the red head's tongue as she gathered her thoughts.

"Shh, everything will be explained soon" A cold, but familiar, voice whispered. Lily's eyes' snapped up to the man who held her in his arms. Lily saw the greasy hair and pointed nose in the dark space, but the black eyes staring back at her caught Lily's attention.

Severus.

Questions flooded Lily's head as she stared up at her old friend. Where were James and Harry? Why was Severus with her, holding her? At the sudden realization of her position, Lily sat straight up, making her vision blurry before returning to normal. She crawled away from Severus and tried to locate her wand. "Where's my wand?" She whispered, looking around the room. It was a small room, there were no windows and cobwebs were forming in the very corners of the room. "Severus, where is my hand?" Lily repeated, forcing herself to look at the man sitting in front of her.

He looked back, his cold eyes meeting Lily's worried stare. "I don't know, Lily. I suspect the Ministry might have picked it up" Lily was confused. Why would the Ministry have her wand? "What's going on Sev?" She asked, yearning to get some sort of reasonable explanation for all the confusion. Lily just wanted her husband and her beautiful baby boy. "Everything...everything will be answered soon. Right now, you need to rest"

Lily felt anger shoot through her and she glared at Severus. "Where is James, Severus? Where is Harry? What have you done?" She yelled, earning a sour look on Severus's part. "You can't handle it now. Lay down and sleep. You aren't strong enough right now!" Lily scowled, "I'm not weak. Where. Is. James?"

"I can't tell you Lily! I won't tell you what happened to Potter until you lay the bloody hell down and close those beautiful eyes of yours!" Severus grunted in pain as Lily's hand connected with his face. "Tell me where I am, Sev!" She screamed, hitting his arm multiple times before he caught her wrist. "Stop" He said, his voice powerful and steady. Not showing any emotion, he took Lily's hand in his. "Lily, do you know what day it is?"

Lily looked at Severus confused, "Halloween. Did James get the candy to put out? Did he..." Lily stopped suddenly. Memories came flooding into her mind in a frenzy.

_James yelling at her to take Harry and leave, telling her he'd hold You Know Who off, You-Know-Who using the Cruciatus Curse on her, green light, and then nothing._

"James!" Lily said suddenly, standing up, covering her mouth in horror. James was dead, wasn't he? Voldemort managed to get to her...but she was alive! Why would Voldemort leave her-a muggleborn- alive? A sob racked through Lily's body as a new though crossed her mind. "Where is Harry? Where is my son?"

Severus got up and wrapped an arm around her. "James...Harry...The Dark Lord, he killed them both" Lily screamed. "No. No!Their not dead! You're lying where are they? James! Harry!" Lily yelled. She leaned her head against the wall as she cried. There was no response. She'd hoped James would come prancing in, messy hair and glasses with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Peter.

"Peter" She repeated out loud. "He told. He told!" Lily screamed, smacking her hand against the wall. She whimpered as she held her hand in pain. "Lily. Calm down" Severus said, reaching a hand out to touch her. Lily turned to look at him in disbelief. "My husband is dead you fucking asshole! My son is dead!" She yelled, wanting to punch him again. "Why am I here, Severus? Why am I alive?"

Severus, although shaken by her outburst, smiled. "Lily, you were spared. Voldemort spared you, he spared you so you and I...he spared you because I asked him too. You're still my best friend" Severus stared at Lily, waiting for her to smile and hug him and say 'Thanks for saving my life' but what he got was a little different. "You! Son! Of! A! Bitch!" She yelled, smacking him over and over. "Harry was only a year old! He never even got to start a life, and you ask him to spare me?" Severus pushed her away. "You could say thank you. I saved your life, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me!" Lily glared at him. "You're right. Thank you Sev. Thank you for taking me away from my home, thank you for working with someone who is set on killing muggleborns, thank you for thinking that I could be happy without my love and my son. And to think I actually felt sorry for you" She spat, turning away from him in disgust.

"I'll be back. Rest." Severus said, standing up and walking out the door. Lily waited until he left, and then sat down, sobbing. She held her head in her hands and sobbed. She thought about James, the way his hair was always untidy, the way he always had a smirk on his face, his eyes, his touch...another sob came out. Then she thought about Harry, he had her eyes but he was an exact copy of James, even if he was a baby. His hands were so soft and he was so little...

"No" She whispered, "No, no, no" She said over and over. Her baby boy couldn't be dead, he was only a baby. He never did anything wrong! Prophecies...they weren't always right! "Harry" She whispered, lying her head down, but did not want to sleep. Lily wanted to be with Harry and James.

Unknown to Lily, her baby boy was alive. He was alive and was taken to live with her sister. He was alive and will not know about his true nature until a letter comes at age 11. He was alive and will grow up thinking both his parents are dead.

* * *

_Note: I've seen many James lives stories, but I haven't read one where Lily lives that has lived up to my crazy expectations. So, I decided to write one instead. I hoped you enjoy this, and if Snape seems a little creepy, than you should see the scene in Deathly Hollows P2 when he holds Lily's dead body while her child is sitting in a crib crying his eyes out. Okay, so Snape will get less creepy, its __just he's so happy she's alive and thinks they can live happily ever after now that ole Voldy is gone and THAT is definitely not going to happen. __So, if you expected this to be a Snily fic, than you are wrong. _

_Reviews are appreciated! xoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
